Definitivamente, quizás
by AnisMoonMaker
Summary: "Espacios que ella creó y que ella solo puede llenar. Pensamientos que me dejó y que ella creó. Sentimientos que me dio y que ella solo puede quitar. Palabras que ella me dijo y que ella solo puede pronunciar. Caricias ingenuas que impregnó en mí y que ella nunca obtendrá."
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hey! Chicas he vuelto de la muerte (¿ con una nueva historia, es algo novedoso para mí, pero de nuestra pareja favorita. Es una probadita, quiero saber sus opiniones si continuar o no. Su apoyo será primordial.**

 **Aún no sé si ese será el título de base. pero ojalá y sí (?**

 **Las adoro muchísimo.**

 **Prólogo.**

La lluvia cae fuertemente en mis hombros, mojando completamente mi traje nuevo de vestir. Las gotas que van cayendo al piso hacen orquesta, una horripilante orquesta, ruido infernal, al igual que la tristeza de los pensamientos que me atormentan y yo siendo el director de ellos. Siendo mi propio verdugo. ¿La razón? Simple. En realidad muy simple que hasta da vergüenza decirla.

Tengo los 30 años, recién cumplidos y los sentimientos de un chiquillo de 15.

Y estoy seguro que a los 15 años tendría más valor que ahora.

Al entrar a mi departamento por fin, empapado, solo puedo dejarme caer, resbalarme en la puerta, mi miseria me persigue, me hace querer gritar, sollozar, desgarrar cada cuerda vocal de mi ser.

Pero no soy lo suficiente valiente para hacerlo.

Dicen que no hay ni un cobarde que por amor no se convierta en un héroe, solo falto ahí mencionar el verbo "querer." O "hacer." No tiene caso pensarlo, nunca he sido un héroe ni tengo la mínima intención de serlo.

En este departamento el ruido de la lluvia se escucha cada vez más fuerte, eso solo adorna mi soledad y aquella orquesta que he mencionado, ahora se encuentra en mis hombros, penetrando mis oídos, irritándome.

Puedo cerrar los ojos y acordarme de ti. Me atrevo a decir que soy quién más te conoce. Cada pestaña, el color de tus singulares ojos. Tus delicados labios, tu dulce piel, la silueta que posees y tú sombra. Cada aquella cosa que no pudo ser mía.

Recordar que tu querías ser mía es lo peor que puedo hacer. Pero, el hecho que ya nunca más lo serás es aún peor.

Ganas tenía de ir corriendo, aún quiero regresar, y tomarte de la mano, esa aterciopelada mano la cual siempre buscaba la mía y huir a otro lado. ¡Del globo terráqueo si es posible!

¿Por qué pienso tanto en ti?

Ah… Eres la única que deseo.

Que desee.

Que desearé en secreto.

Aún me niego, no quiero dejarte ir. Pero no me culpen espectadores, no es obsesión, ni capricho, ni un sosiego que solo ella pudiera llenar. Es solo amor, amor que nunca quise demostrar y ahora me ahogo en él.

Espacios que ella creó y que ella solo puede llenar.

Pensamientos que me dejó y que ella creó.

Sentimientos que me dio y que ella solo puede quitar.

Palabras que ella me dijo y que ella solo puede pronunciar.

Caricias ingenuas que impregnó en mí y que ella nunca obtendrá.

Es solo que no puedo aceptar que te hayas ido.

Casado.

Y que yo no haya hecho nada.

Ni siquiera llorar puedo.

Haz algo, que esta orquesta, me está matando.

Por favor, Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hello! ¡Hello! ; )**

3 años después.

El olor a un desayuno recién hecho me ha levantado: Omelet de huevo, a pesar de ser japonés, no siempre será sopa de miso y arroz. Miro hacia mi lado y el lugar de mi cama está sólo así puedo decir quién es esa persona que se encuentra en mi cocina. Rápido me coloco una pijama.

-Buenos días, Mei.- Entro a la cocina y una chica delgada de cabello azabache con una camisa mía encima suyo ahora hace jugo de naranja. Ella es Mei Ling.

-Hola Shao.- Me sonríe divinamente.- Toma asiento, ya te serví, solo falta el jugo.

-Muchas gracias, ven tú también a comer.- Los dos comenzamos a degustar de nuestra comida. Hay seriedad y serenidad en el desayuno, hasta que ella saca charla.

-¿Qué harás este día?

-Estar en el hospital hasta tarde, además hoy llega un nuevo doctor que será el especialista en pediatría.- Le doy un sorbo al refrescante jugo de naranja.- ¿Por qué?

-Quería verte, pero creo que no se podrá ¿Cierto?- Y me ve con esos ojos suyos, que no serán tan encantadores, pero es lo que me ha reconfortado en este tiempo.

Y en aquel tiempo.

-Mei, sabes que no deberías de ilusionarte… Si quieres terminar esto, sabes que yo—

-No, no digas nada más.- Me corta la oración.- Come.-Me da una probada de su plato.- Estoy aquí porque quiero y porque te quiero.- Sonríe tiernamente.

-Eres muy necia. He terminado de comer ¿Y tú? Yo lavaré los platos.- Me pongo de pie.

-Sí, ten. Tengo que cambiarme, también tengo trabajo.- Tomo su plato y en ese momento ella me da un beso. Rápido y dulce, para luego irse al cuarto.

Comienzo a lavar los platos, los de anoche igual. Son muchos. Detesto lavarlos, quizá contrate a alguien para que lo haga, nunca estoy aquí. Solo cuando Mei me lo pide. Se estarán preguntando qué es ella para mí o qué soy yo para ella y la cosa es así: No somos pareja, somos amigos, pero tampoco somos de esos amigos con "derecho." Sólo amigos. Ella enamorada de mí, desde siempre ¿Qué tanto para seguir aquí conmigo? Siempre me pregunto.

 _Lo mismo que yo, que sigo extrañándote._

-Shao, me iré ya. Hablamos luego ¿Sí?- Sacándome de mis pensamientos. Mei, en la salida, llevando su vestido y a botas que le he visto más de una vez con su característica cola alta.- Suerte.

-Ve con cuidado Mei.- Le sonrío tiernamente. Y desaparece cerrando suavemente la puerta. Tengo que tomar una ducha. En mi cuarto busco una camisa decente en mi closet. Está hecho un desastre junto con toda mi habitación, bueno, todo mi departamento. Por fin encuentro una camisa de manga corta y botón, pero se encuentra prensada entre otras más que no están revueltas que me hace aún más difícil sacarla. Jalo y jalo hasta que por fin salió… junto con las demás como una avalancha en mis pies.

-Carajo. Enserio necesito una mucama.- Reniego y comienzo a recogerlas y como no tengo la intención de dedicar mi tiempo a doblarlas decentemente las vuelvo a introducir así.

Pero en aquel pequeño cubículo, entre esa ropa cruje un papel, doblado y desgastado. Inmediatamente lo reconozco y el corazón duele. Dejo mi ropa y tomo asiento en mi cama.

-No puedo creer que tenga esto, pensé que lo había tirado ese día.

Es una carta de Sakura y no es una carta de amor, es esa carta que sólo me dio dónde ella me decía que renunciaba a mi falta de querer y que en aquella facultad donde estudiaba había conocido a alguien más de la cual se enamoró (y casó en un año)

Y como idiota que era, yo no le creí. Ni luche por ella.

 _"_ _Shaoran: 16/Octubre/2012_

 _Te escribo para decirte de esta manera que ya no te quiero. Me he cansado de estar mendigando amor hacia ti. Desde la secundaria, desde los 13 años estoy vuelta loca de amor por ti, solo por ti. Pero tú, tú lo único que haces es humillarme, molestar este amor que hoy quiero desechar. No sé porque eres así, yo nunca hice nada malo, solo quererte con todo mi cariño que quizá a nadie más le entregue. Eso pensaba antes, pero ahora que estoy en la escuela, hay alguien que está dispuesto a dar todo por mí, no, no es tu reemplazo si eso es lo que crees, no estoy aquí para aumentar más tu ego, suficiente lo he hecho ya estos 10 años. Antes ya había tratado de hacer esto, y lo sabes, pero ya no es broma. Tus besos llenos de capricho para tenerme ahí cautiva. No más._

 _Te adoro y te quiero, ¡Te amo! no te odio, es todo lo contrario, pero no me hare más daño a algo que nunca se hará realidad. Sí lees esto, por favor, ven por mí, dime que esto no se derramará por el piso perdiéndose en la nada. No le hagas esto a mi amor. Pero si no vienes, lo comprenderé aún más, de que fue broma y que tu falta de querer hasta aquí se quedará._

 _Te esperaré afuera de mi universidad. 4:30 pm._

 _Con amor, Sakura._

De tantas veces que la he leído, me la he aprendido completamente, cada punto, coma, su caligrafía. Quisiera llorar, pero no puedo, no me queda. Y si se preguntan si fui. No, no fui. ¿La razón? Incredulidad y haber leído tarde esta carta, la guardé en el momento que su amiga, Tomoyo me la entregó en mi mochila y fui a jugar baseball. Tengo la duda si ella se quedó esperándome hasta tarde afuera de su escuela.

Conociéndola, sé que sí. Y eso me mata hoy y siempre. Entonces es mejor que me meta a bañar antes de que comience a martirizar la razón por la que la deje ir. Sin antes, guardar en un cajón esta carta.

Hoy te he recordado mucho. Me es imposible arrancarte de mi mente. Si te dijera esto, en otras circunstancias, quizá me pareciese al hombre del cual te enamoraste.

-0-

A las 12:00 pm llegó al hospital. Me reciben amorosamente todos. Escuchando "Doctor Li." Mi vida amorosa será un completo desastre, pero profesionalmente he crecido, superándome. Ayudando a las personas, aquella caridad, solidaridad, me alivia.

-Doctor Li, que bueno que ha llegado. Tiene una paciente en su consultorio de medicina familiar.- Mío, mi enfermera adjunta se acerca.

-Traiga los expedientes de los pacientes a mi consultorio, ya empezaré la jornada. Tómeles su presión arterial y peso.

-Claro que sí, doctor.- Se despide y va. Mío es mi enfermera al año que comencé a trabajar aquí. Son 5 años aquí. Recibiéndome oficialmente a los 28 años. Ella es trabajadora y dedicada, con el alma en entrega.

Entro al consultorio del hospital, me coloco mi bata, Mío ya ha traído los expedientes. Pero no encuentro la hoja con los nombres de los pacientes.

¿Dónde está? Debería estar encima de los expedientes.

-Doctor, aquí viene la primera paciente.- Abre la puerta Mío y puedo ver que ella tiene la hoja que he estado buscando. Ignoro lo que me ha dicho.

-Mío deme la hoja, la necesito—

-Buenas tardes, doctor.

Una pequeña voz que se me hace conocida entra por mis oídos. Pero ha cambiado un poco. Y me sorprendo al ver quién esa persona enfrente mio.

-Hola.- Digo.

Me divierte de singular manera, cómo el destino se empeña en decirme, que no puedo olvidarte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellou. ¡Gracias por leer! Adoro que les este gustando la historia, de mi para ustedes.**

 **-0-**

 _No quiero asistir. Poseo en mis manos una invitación, no una invitación cualquiera, sino de ella. De su boda y con "su boda." Me refiero a la de ese hombre que no conozco. Tomoyo me entregó la invitación argumentando que ella no podía por estar con los preparativos._

 _Las ganas de estar aquí son nulas, afuera de la iglesia dónde será la ceremonia, en mi coche estacionado a unos metros. Veo a nuestros amigos ahí, y al novio solo de espaldas, resaltando por un traje color blanco ridículo ¿Sakura le habrá dicho que los dos de blanco? No le puedo ver el rostro ya ha entrado al interior._

 _El día está triste, no hay sol, sólo niebla gris que adorna este adorable paisaje de promesas de amor. Puede que llueva, puedo usar de pretexto que me agarro la lluvia en el tráfico cómo un perfecto cobarde y que así no pude asistir. Pero no quiero admitir mi derrota, no aún._

 _Tengo que verte. Tengo que saber que de verdad eres feliz. Comprobar por mi lastimado ego, que me has olvidado. Que te muestres firme al tomar su mano. Que nada de aquella inocente mujer ha quedado para mí._

 _Me bajo de mi coche y camino a la iglesia. Tu llegada coincidió. Un coche se estaciona enfrente de ella. ¿No es en este momento en el que yo voy a raptarte cómo en las novelas que tanto te gusta leer? Porque eso hacen los héroes de las historias._

 _Pero yo no soy valiente como esos héroes._

 _Llevas puesto un vestido blanco precioso. Parece que caminas entre nubes, que avivas todo el lugar en cada pisoteada que das. Sonríes tímidamente con tus bellos labios aterciopelados, tú papá, oh, tú papá que me ha de odiar sonríe de par en par. He parado mi camino. Me he congelado, mis piernas no responden, no quieren andar. Pero estoy demasiado cerca para poder verte. Tomoyo está afuera de la iglesia, esperando y grabando este día importante en tu vida. Se saludan en un cariñoso abrazo y comienzas a soltar pequeñas lágrimas._

 _Pero para mi desgracia, no son lágrimas de tristeza. Son de regocijo, de bienestar, de plenitud… De amor. Y comienza a llover, pero parece que no puedo percibir las gotas de lluvia estruendosa, ustedes sí y rompen su abrazo. Tomoyo me ha visto, mi dedo índice en mi boca le da la señal de que no te diga. Por fin entras a la iglesia._

 _Con los ojos intactos las negras pestañas mías, mojadas, pegoteadas, como las tuyas, doy la media vuelta._

-0-

-Li, ¿Eres tú?- Y así, una mujer de piel muy blanca con el cabello negro, pero ahora con otro corte en él está igual de sorprendida que yo.

-Hola, Tomoyo.- Sonrío, sin que note mi sorpresa.- Toma asiento. Puedes retirarte Mío.- Le indicó a mi enfermera.

-Está bien doctor. Estaré afuera si me necesita.- Desaparece en la puerta trasera del consultorio.

-¡Dios mío Li! ¡No puedo creer volver a verte!- Emocionada, chilla, como siempre lo ha hecho, pero con una persistente tos.

-Ni yo, pero te he visto y me alegro de verte completa, aunque enferma ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Una tos terrible y resfriado. No me deja trabajar.- Convaleciente toca su pecho congestionado.- Por si lo sabías, que lo más seguro es que no, soy la maestra de música en una primaria y mi voz es primordial.

-Entonces comencemos con el chequeo.- Me pongo de pie, tomando mi estetoscopio.

En la revisión, mi vieja conocida y yo comenzamos a platicar, quizá fueron como 4 años en los que no supimos nada del otro. Ella me decía lo que logró, que no se ha casado, pero que tiene pareja y es feliz. Yo solo me limito a decir que me va bien en el trabajo, ya que tengo mucho, pero que estoy bien.

-Toma, esta es la medicina que tomarás, si persiste puedes venir de nuevo y ojalá vuelva ser yo el que te revise.- Le doy una receta que guarda en su bolso.

-Muchas gracias, Li.- Me ve singularmente y suelta una risita.- Nunca pensé que si terminarías tú carrera. Mucho menos en la Facultad de medicina.

-Las personas cambian para bien, ¿No?- Suelto un suspiro.- Tenía que cambiar, podría haber terminado siendo un don nadie. Tengo mejores planes para mí ahora.

-Me alegra saber eso. Pareciese que no eres la sombra de ese muchacho altanero y mujeriego del que Sakura estaba ena—

Con solo escuchar su nombre en los labios de otra persona, me he estremecido. Ella también se da cuenta y corta esa oración.

-Oh, Li, lo siento, yo no quería mencionarla, sabes—

-Descuida.- Río fingiendo que nada me importa. Y no puedo evitar preguntar.- ¿La has visto?

-Sí, la semana pasada. Si te preguntas, ella está bien.- Sonríe Tomoyo. Ella además de nosotros dos, ha de saber la historia. Ella sabe que sintió y siente.

-Oh.- Me limito a decir. Me comienzo a desarmar. Quiero saber, si sigue con él. Podría suponer que aún tengo una tonta esperanza.- ¿Y ella sigue casada con él?

-Sí.- Bueno, ya no tengo ninguna esperanza a esa afirmación.- ¿Lo has de conocer no?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Él al igual que tú es doctor. Mmm.- Muestra un gesto pensativo, buscando alguna respuesta.- De su nombre, no me acuerdo, solo su apellido… "Hiragizawa." ¿Tú no te acuerdas de su nombre?

-¿Por qué debería de saber su nombre si no tengo la menor idea de quién es?

-Porque en la invitación de su boda venían sus nombres.- ¿Acaso no la leíste?

-No, ni siquiera la abrí.

-¿Y cómo supiste en donde iba a ser?

-Le pregunte a Yamazaki esa vez

-Oh. Bueno, pues él es doctor, quizá si vuelvo a venir te diga su nombre.

-Está bien.- En realidad no tengo ganas de saberlo.- Cuándo vengas y nos volvamos a ver.

Tomoyo se despide de mi triste persona, anhelando volver a verme a mí y a mi exitosa vida que inventé y que le dirá a Sakura que nos topamos a lo cual digo que "eso estaría muy bien." Y continúo recibiendo pacientes, mujeres, hombres, y niños, ya que a falta del pediatra en el hospital vienen a medicina general. Pero hoy llega ese especialista.

El verla me hizo recordar el día de la boda de la cual huí y ver que los años no pasan en vano, Tomoyo sigue siendo de una singular belleza que cautiva a todos y ha crecido que tan solo unos pequeños rasgos infantiles se ven o percibes si la conociste a los 15. Es toda una mujer japonesa moderna. Pero nada se compara a la belleza infantil, encantadora, inocente, explosiva, de Sakura. Ignorada por ella siempre, pero todos quedaban arrastradamente hechizados a sus encantos. Este día, estos días la he pensado a morir. Hay días en los que no la recuerdo, que la evito en mi mente, pero hay días en los que ella quiere quedarse siempre, siempre haciéndome sufrir con el pasado y con el cariño que sueño.

¿Seguirá igual de bonita? No, de seguro está mucho más bonita. Puedo imaginarla, quizá tenga el cabello largo ahora, o más corto. Quisiera verla, pero sé que eso tendría que ser de manera casual, no puedo interferir en su vida de la cual ella me echó y vetó. Camino por los pasillos del hospital, yendo a la oficina de recursos humanos, para preguntar por ese pediatra que hace falta, hoy vino una señora y su pequeño niño totalmente enfermo, no digo que no esté capacitado, pero hace falta. Toco la puerta y el jefe Yamato, un hombre tanto regordete pero amable, está hablando con que podría ser un doctor por la bata, que no reconozco.

-Hey, Yamato ¿Qué sabes del nuevo especialista?- Pregunto al aire ignorando completamente al que está con él.

-¡Oh mira! Hiragizawa ha llegado tú jefe y representante, el doctor Li.- Yamato se pone de pie enfrente de su escritorio, sonriendo como siempre.- Li, ha llegado el especialista en pediatría.

Entonces, un hombre de mi misma altura pero no de mi misma masa corporal, un tanto más delgado se posa frente a mí, un cabello lacio y negro que parece ser azul, cómo sus ojos me saluda cortésmente con su mano derecha.

-Doctor Li, yo soy el doctor Eriol Hiragizawa, especialista en pediatría, mucho gusto. Perdón por la tardanza.

-El gusto es mío, Shaoran Li para servirte.

Y la conversación con Tomoyo regresa súbitamente.

 _Él al igual que tú es doctor._

 _De su nombre, no me acuerdo, solo su apellido… "Hiragizawa."_

No puede ser… ¿O sí?


	4. Chapter 4

Tengo ante mí en estos instantes el que quizá sea mi rival en este amor unilateral y él ni siquiera sospecha. Caminando por el hospital para mostrarle el consultorio hablando de las cosas aburridas que hacemos nosotros los doctores. Quisiera preguntarle si es casado… Pero creo que sería demasiado extraño.

-¿Cuánto llevas trabajando aquí, Li?

-Poco, tres años aproximadamente. Apenas comienzo mi gran servicio. Es un buen hospital.

-Es uno de los mejores. Por eso pedí mi cambio aquí pero también por otras cuestiones personales.

-¿Cuestiones personales?- Es mi momento para abordar el tema.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Mi esposa quería estar un poco más cerca del lugar donde vive su padre y hermano.

 _Su esposa._

-¿Estás casado? ¡Qué bien! ¿Puedo saber cómo se llama?

-Se llama Sakura.- Su boca se llena de regocijo. Él es aquel del cual me habló Tomoyo.- Ojalá tengas pronto el gusto de conocerla.

-Me encantaría… Conocerla.

Ahora que me he enterado de esto ¿Qué es lo que haré?

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás en una relación?

-No, por ahora no quisiera. He pasado por momentos difíciles en cuestiones amorosas.- Digo tratando de justificar mi soledad y de que su esposa es la que me gusta.

-¿Terminaste una relación de bastante tiempo?

-Algo así.- Me delimito a decir.- Mira, ya hemos llegado a tu nuevo consultorio.

Entre los pasillos blancos del hospital. En el consultorio número 10 que lo distingue el dibujo de un elefante es la pediatría. Mientras que el mío es el 15.

-Muchas gracias. Nos veremos luego, compañero.- Nos volvemos a despedir de la mano, él entra y yo trató de seguir mi camino sin caer por la conmoción que me causa el saber y el tener aquí, a ese hombre que (justamente) te arrebató de mi alcance.

Quisiera verte, pero lo único que consigo son solo más razones que me indican que estas bien sin volver a saber algo de mí. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido para no presentir que así sería todo por no valorarte?

Había tantas cosas que quería decirte y cosas que quería que me dijeras.

Me arrepiento de no haber tenido el coraje para decírtelas.

En medio de mi desgracia diaria mi celular vibra y la pantalla me indica que es Mei… Por un momento me había olvidado de ella.

-Mei, Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Te escuchas raro ¿Algo pasó hoy?- Mei siempre ha tenido una gran intuición, inclusive de amigos. Ella fue la única que se enteró que aquella niña de la cual me burlaba, me encantaba más que ninguna.

-Si te contará… Han pasado muchas cosas en menos de dos horas.

-Me las podrías contar hoy. Por eso te marqué. Veámonos.

-¿Está noche?

-¿Cuál más?- Se está burlando de mí.- Entonces ¿Qué dices?

-Acepto. ¿Dónde?

-En el pequeño restaurant que está a dos cuadras, ya sabes dónde está a lado una panadería.

-Lo ubico. ¿Qué hora?

-8 pm. Te cuelgo que me ocuparé. Te esperaré.

-Hasta luego, allí te veré.- Mi llamada se termina rápidamente y debo admitir que estoy ansioso por contarle a alguien como me siento. Y no puedo evitar preguntarme cuánto tiempo más resistirá Mei toda esta situación

-¡Doctor Li! Lo necesitamos en emergencias. Una niña tiene fallas al respirar.- Una enfermera corriendo a falta de aire que se apoya en sus rodillas al parar.- Por favor, venga.

-Vamos, a salvar vidas.- Y me giro corriendo junto con mi compañera de profesión.

-0-

Faltan aproximadamente diez minutos para las ocho de la noche. El turno se ha terminado y me encuentro buscando estacionamiento entre las estrechas calles de Tokio, la "Hora pico." Y muchos carros, motocicletas, personas caminando. Bicicletas. Puedo ver uno y evito que otro igual me lo gane. Parqueo y al fin ir a mi cita con la psicóloga Mei.

Camino tres cuadras para estar en el restaurant. Ahora faltan cinco minutos para las ocho, llegaré puntual, ella siempre se atrasa

Sigo caminando, hay mucha gente, pero procuro no topar con sus hombros, veo cada vez más cerca mi lugar de destino. Está la panadería, paso a lado de ella y por el vidrio veo el pan recién horneado y el olor de la dulzura casera.

Sin haber prestado la atención suficiente al caminar, me he topado con alguien. Tan fuerte que esa persona ha caído al suelo.

-¡Dios! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¿Usted está bien?- Inmediatamente, comienzo a recoger el pan que se ha caído de la bolsa, de rodillas, está persona salió de la panadería y ni siquiera me di cuenta. Y una pequeña mano con un anillo comienza ayudarme también.

-Discúlpeme a mí. Iba distraída y no observé bien.- Una dulce voz susurra.

Me estremezco.

Levanto la mirada y una cascada de cabello castaño brillante y ondulado cae y unas largas pestañas negras que ocultan esos ojos que he querido tanto ver.

Es ella.

-Sakura.- Hablo.

Y por fin, esos ojos, me ven.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disculpen la tardanza. La escuela y trabajos realmente no me daban el tiempo para dedicar a esta historia. Pero pronto serán vacaciones y eso significa que actualizaré de manera más rápida. Un beso y un abrazo!**

-Sakura… ¿Eres tú?-La incredulidad está en mi tono de voz, es ella, está aquí.

Por un momento siento que el mundo, todo, se ha detenido. Estoy feliz, es ella, es ella. Me duele el estómago. Estoy nervioso.

-Li.-Mi nombre parece de terciopelo, pronunciado de nuevo por aquellos labios.

Pero hay algo diferente, en su mirar. No es aquel que yo recuerdo.

-¿Cómo has estado?-Digo manteniendo la compostura de la situación. Los dos ahora nos ponemos de pie. Le entrego el pan que se le ha caído.

-Bien ¿Y tú?- Su voz es serena, tranquila.- ¿Te ha ido bien?

Algo se ve diferente ¿Qué es? ¿Su cabello? Notoriamente se lo dejó crecer, teniéndolo ligeramente debajo de sus hombros. ¿Su cuerpo? Es ahora toda una mujer.

-Sí, todo va de maravilla en el trabajo. ¿Qué has hecho tú?- Comienza hablar, pero no le pongo atención. El nerviosismo me comienza a invadir el cuerpo. La tengo aquí enfrente de mí. Lo que siempre he deseado, un picor en mis manos me molesta. Quiero abrazarla, rodearla. Decirle lo mucho que la he extrañado. Que la quiero, que la adoro. Dios, no puede ser tan tarde aún.

Aún no.

Y en un intento fallido trato de acercarme más dando un paso más delante de ella, interrumpiendo su plática, pero retrocede. Se asusta. Me está rechazando.

Por favor, no temas de mí. No huyas. No como yo lo hice.

-Sakura…Yo…- Tengo que decirle la verdad. Tengo que hablar con ella.- Sé que es extraño pero…

-No.- Espeta. Tal vez adivinó mis intenciones.

-¿No?

-¿Se te ha olvidado? Soy casada. Sea lo que sea que me quieras decir, ya fue Li.- Sus ojos verdes me ven. No esta insegura, no está molesta. ¿Qué reflejan?

¿Decepción?

-Sakura, sé tú situación perfectamente, pero aun así. Sabes yo...- Otro intento de tocarla pero se hace hacia atrás.

-No. Por favor.- Su cuerpo está tensado, a la defensiva hacia mí.

¿Tanto me detestas?

Me lo merezco.

Siguiendo en la vía pública, la gente pasa y pasa a lado de nosotros. Un silencio entre ensordecedor. Así no imaginaba que sería nuestro encuentro. Si la abrazo definitivamente me odiaría más.

-Me tengo que ir.- Susurra apenas con la cabeza gacha.- Adiós, Li.- Y con su largo cabello es como si me abofeteara, pasando de mi lado, indiferente, sin mirarme. No tengo el valor para ir detrás de ella.

Me giro, para verla una vez más como el cobarde que soy. Está caminando muy rápido. Se detiene frente a una tienda, lejana a la panadería. Y sale, para mi sorpresa, Eriol. Lleva bolsas. Ella brinca hacia él entusiasmada, no siendo la sombra de que lo que fue hace unos momentos conmigo. Los veo marcharse juntos.

 _Oh, que caro estoy pagando mi penitencia._

Y con esa no grata escena en mi mente, y con un retraso de 10 minutos veo a Mei Ling.

-0-

Son las 12 am. Mi cita con Mei ha terminado. Fue un momento agradable, y ella siempre está dispuesta a escucharme. Le conté todo lo que paso en menos de 24 horas y como fui hecho mierda en menos de una. Ahora estoy aquí abriendo solitariamente mi departamento y me tumbo en el sillón.

-Estoy cansado.-Hablo conmigo mismo.- Quizá debería pedir un descanso mañana.

Eso es estúpido.

Han pasado muchas cosas hoy. Bien, lo que estaba pidiendo ya se hizo realidad. Ya la vi, sé con quién está casada, sé que ella es feliz, sé que piensa de mí ¿Qué más debo de saber para que todo ésta perdido?

No fue suficiente. No pude abrazarla, decirle lo mucho que la quise y quiero. No pude pedir perdón por mis errores. Por haberla lastimado. Lo mucho que me arrepiento. Lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer por ella.

 _Hubiera._

Mis pensamientos me están volviendo loco. No podré dormir está noche. Me pongo de pie y voy al pequeño gimnasio que tengo. Me quito la camisa, bata, dejándome solo mis pantalones. Tomo las barras y comienzo hacerlas. Una, dos, tres y no cuento solo hasta que me canso lo dejo. Ahora pesas, una, dos tres, aquí cuento hasta 50 en cada brazo. Me duelen y comienzo a sudar.

No quiero pensar en Sakura, que alguien la besa, que ese alguien es mi compañero en el trabajo. En su rechazo, en su forma de mirarme. En que todo esto fue mi culpa.

¿Tan equivocado estaba?

Imbécil.

En medio de mi regaño interno, dejo caer la pesa, hace un sonido estruendoso en el piso. Cubierto de sudor, me resbalo poco a poco, hasta quedar sentado en él. Mi respiración está agitada, solo trato de expulsar mi desesperación por medio del ejercicio extenuante para terminar con ganas de sólo dormir, y así no poder soñarte. Antes te veía solo en sueños, y ahora que fue distinto, me hizo más mal que bien. ¿No se supone que debería estar feliz? No había ni hay hasta hoy algo que deseo tanto como su felicidad.

Ella es feliz.

La adoro completamente.

Eres mi primer amor. Así como tú me lo dijiste, cuando éramos jóvenes.

-0-

 _-Shaoran.- Una pequeña voz chillona me llama.- ¿Crees que algún día estaremos juntos?_

 _-¿Por qué la pregunta?- Camino a lado de ella. Vamos rumbo a la preparatoria. Como somos vecinos, nos acompañamos. Deberían de ver como se ve ella con su lindo marinero._

 _-Porque yo quiero estar siempre contigo. Eres mi primer amor.- Me mira con esos lindos orbes brillantes. Llenos de amor por mí. Con su característico sonrojo.- ¿Y tú?_

 _"_ _Claro que siempre quisiera esta junto a ti."_

 _-No sé. Tal vez encuentre una buena novia y me olvide de ti.- Altanero y prepotente como siempre. Sé que le causo. Su mirada cambia, se avergüenza por mi cortante respuesta. ¿Por qué no puedo ser sincero? Pero está vez no se queda callada. Me responde y no asiente como siempre._

 _-Quizá algún día te arrepientas de esto.- Susurro apenas oíble. El viento bate su cabello, su corto cabello._

 _¿Qué ha sido eso?_

 _-Sí tú te vas, iría por ti. Me arrepentiría de eso, sólo de eso._

 _-Entonces, no tardes tanto en venir.- Y me vuelve a ver, con esos ojos llenos de amor. Y la inquietud que sentí hace unos instantes se ha disipado._

 _Nunca dejaría que te vayas._

 _Quiero estar siempre contigo, más que ninguno._

Si yo en ese tiempo, hubiera sido más maduro, sincero, aquellas palabras serían las de un chico cariñoso y sensible que merecías.

Perdóname por ser tan egoísta.


	6. Chapter 6

**No saben lo mucho que me encanta sus comentarios. Está historia no tiene final aún, no sé cómo terminaría, pero sus opiniones son bienvenidas. Deberían de entender al pobre de Shaoran, es toda una masa de emociones.**

Pasó otra semana de mi aburrida y casi terrible vida de un joven doctor promedio japonés. Nada nuevo por aquí, sólo desde que supe de la cercana convivencia que pudiera tener con la existencia de Sakura agita mi corazón. Este es un día lluvioso, húmedo y pegajoso. Típico del verano con transición al otoño. He llegado al hospital tomando un café express, en el pasillo de especialistas alcanzo a ver al alto y esposo de ella colgando decepcionado el teléfono y suspirando.

-Hiragizawa, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto con normalidad, lo crean o no, nos hemos hecho buenos amigos de trabajo.- Te ves extraño.

-Es mi esposa, Sakura, ya sabes. Discutiamos.- Vuelve a suspirar.

-Oh, ¿Se han peleado? ¿Se puede saber por qué?

Estoy curioso. Quiero saber porque.

-Se podría decir que mis celos causaron la pelea. Le quise pedir perdón pero ella se negó y sigue negando.

 _Celos, exactamente lo que yo siento._

-Bueno, eso lo siente cualquiera. Quizás ya se le haya pasado. ¿Por qué te pusiste celoso?

-Por un idiota, el mismo de siempre.

-¿Cómo se llama?- No pensé que aún los hombres estuvieran tras de ella, a pesar de estar casada, inclusive yo, la quiero tener.- ¿Le hace algo malo?

-Ni siquiera mencionar su nombre vale, bueno su apellido, ella nunca me ha dicho su nombre. Es un miserable, Li.

-Me lo he de imaginar…- Digo suspirando.

-0-

Eriol y yo continuamos en ese pasillo platicando de manera curiosa del amor que él le tiene y de celos que los dos sentimos (sin que se entere aún de lo que yo siento por ella) hasta que llegó el jefe y nos puso a trabajar, recibiendo las citas de la mañana. Me puse a pensar… Si le dijera la verdad ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Supongo que nada bien.

Comienzo a ordenar todo en mi escritorio, llamo a Mio, mi enfermera, para que ya inicie la primera cita. Pasa el primer paciente y puedo ver para mi sorpresa que es de nuevo Tomoyo.

-Oh, Tomoyo, que tal. Toma asiento.- Le sonrío.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Li, mucho gusto. Vengo sólo para que me des un pase al especialista en ginecología.

-¿Planeas ser mamá?- En eso, saco el recetario donde viene la hoja de pasante que ella necesita. Si ella vino… Quizá pueda tener otra razón para volver a verla.

-Sí, quiero comenzar mi tratamiento.- Se sienta y serenamente y en silencio estamos. Hasta que por fin hablo.

-Ya la vi.- Sigo pasando los datos de su expediente a la hoja.

-¿La viste? ¿A quién?

-A Sakura.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?- Sus ojos se abren sorpresivamente.- ¿Cómo te fue? Dios mío.

-Me trató como el patán que fui. Fue en la calle, hace dos semanas.

-Oh, Li, lo siento tanto…Pero…

-"Pero era de esperarse."-Le robo las palabras.- ¿Cierto? No tienes que decírmelo.

-¿Por qué quieres verla de nuevo?

-Quiero decirle lo que siento…-Dejo de escribir.- Tomoyo, sé que es tarde para todo esto, pero, la adoro, la quiero, la amo. Siempre lo hice.- La desesperación está presente en mi voz.- Soy un completo idiota, no sé qué hacer…

Recargo mi rostro en mis manos, lo oculto en ellas, siento como si quisiera llorar, pero no lo haré. Puedo predecir que Tomoyo mira con ojos llenos de lástima la mediocridad en la que me he convertido.

-Li.-Por fin habla.- ¿Sabes que ella ya está casada?

-Sí.

-¿Qué su esposo trabaja aquí contigo?

-Sí.

-¿Qué ella no te quiere?

-No, no lo sé.

-¿Por qué no detuviste la boda ese día que te vi afuera de la iglesia?

Y esa pregunta trae de nuevo todos los recuerdos.

-Por cobarde.

-¿Crees que es justo que por tú cobardía arruines la felicidad que ella ha tratado de construir?

-No…

 _En el pecado._

 _Se lleva la penitencia._

-Hagas lo que hagas, sólo traerás problemas Li.

-¿Acaso sólo me dirás lo que ya sé?

-Puede ser, te ves demasiado fatal.

-Solamente quiero volver a verla…-Sonrío a medias.- Sólo eso.

-Mentiroso.- Ríe.- Li, yo te odié completamente en aquel tiempo, no hay porque decir las razones, pero viéndote ahora, quiero ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme?

-Sip. No quiero que Sakura piense que estoy de tú lado, claro que no lo estoy y nunca lo he estado. Pero creo que es bueno para ti, para los dos, que se digan todo aquello que se quedó. También soy psicóloga, y decir todo y quedar sin nada es la mejor terapia.

-¿Y cómo será eso? Yo no tengo ningún dato de ella.

-La citaré y tú irás en mi lugar.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, Sakura es muy lista y si ella se quiere ir de ahí tú tendrás que respetar la decisión de que no quiere verte. Esa es mi condición, pero si se queda, qué mejor que eso.

-Tomoyo, muchas gracias.- Quiero sonreír de manera espeluznante, creo que no había sentido tanta felicidad en tanto tiempo.- ¿De verdad harías eso por mí?

-Sí, pero ya sabes porque lo hago. Pásame tú número por bluetooh

-Claro.

Nos intercambiamos el número celular y al mismo tiempo le doy la hoja pasante por la que vino.

-Bien, ya me voy.- Toma mi mano y nos despedimos.- Luego te mando el mensaje de cuándo será. Tienes que poder cuando yo te diga.- Camina hacia la salida del consultorio.

-Sí. De nuevo, muchas gracias. Suerte con tu nuevo proyecto de vida.

-Gracias. Hablamos luego.- Y se va y entra una nueva paciente.

-Hola, Doctor.

-Hola, bienvenida, tome asiento.- Sonrío y la recibo cálidamente.

Estoy feliz.

Muy feliz.

¿Cuándo la veré?


	7. Chapter 7

¿Cuál fue el día exacto en que me enamoré de ella? Mentiría si dijera que tengo una fecha exacta.

¿Qué fue lo que ella me dio que nadie más pudo darme o que no le acepté? Pudo haber sido su sonrisa, sus abrazos, sus palabras, su intromisión. Mentiría si dijera que sólo fueron esas cosas.

¿Puedo llamar esto destino? Es cursi, esas cosas son de chicos de 15 años. Pero yo siempre he pensado que es el destino. No miento al decir que agradezco a Dios que hayas estado conmigo.

Nunca pude expresar mis sentimientos de la forma en que yo hubiera querido que tú los supieras. A veces sólo cuando ibas a casa y estábamos platicando, conviviendo cómo los amigos que éramos, me bastaba con mirar todo tu ser, tu magnifico ser. Tu sonrisa, tu aroma, sentir el roce ocasional de tu piel con la mía y porque no, cuando te abrazaba para provocar en ti tu sonrojo que amo hasta este día, todavía puedo sentir esa sensación de mis brazos rodeándote.

Era joven y muy estúpido, a veces amargado con el ceño fruncido siempre. Pero tú, tu hiciste que eso cambiara poco a poco. No sabes cuán agradecido estoy.

Recuerdo muy bien el primer beso que te robé y también el motivo.

-0-

Era segundo año de preparatoria.

 _-¡Oigan chicos! ¿Se han enterado ya?- Llega el estruendoso de Yamazaki, emocionado, como siempre, a contar algún chisme del instituto, como siempre. Estamos algunos miembros del club de karate sentados en una banca refrescándonos._

 _-¿Ahora qué ha pasado? Eres una vieja chismosa Yamazaki.- Dice Hokuto, un amigo nuestro. Eventualmente comienzo a ignorar a Yamazaki y se percata de eso._

 _-Li, no me ignores, esto te interesará… Es sobre Kinomoto.- Al momento que a dicho eso frunzo el ceño. ¿Sakura?_

 _-¿Y a mí que me importa ella?- Pero claro que me importa y bastante. Además está mañana nos hemos peleado._

 _-Pues verás, mientras yo estaba con Rika observando la práctica del club de baloncesto, un superior se le declaro. Le llevó un ramo de flores y la sacó de ahí. Tal parece que tendrás que ir sólo a tu casa. Ya ha de ser su novia._

 _Me he sorprendido bastante. Sé quién es aquel que se le ha declarado. Lo he descubierto observándola cuando va con sus amigas e inclusive conmigo, no pensé que se le fuera a declarar._

 ** _Ella no le hará caso._**

 _-No digas tonterías.- Sólo respondí._

 _El día en la escuela pasó normal, terminándose las horas en el club todos tomamos las cosas para marcharnos a casa. Fui al club de baloncesto a buscarla y ahí estaba ella, afuera lista para irse, me iba acercar, pero de repente aquel chico apareció, con ese ramo de flores._

 _Bien, Yamazaki estaba en lo cierto._

 _Los observo, no se han percatado de mi presencia, platican sobre algo pero no escucho absolutamente nada. Sakura le sonríe y él también. Es alto, de mi estatura y todo un galán. Le entrega de nuevo las flores y Sakura se rehúsa aceptarlas. Buena chica._

 _Pero le sigue sonriendo. Está apenada._

 _Y algo en mi interior comienza a molestarme._

 _Le acaricia la mejilla, ella reacciona, se sorprendió por aquel gesto, pero da pasos hacia atrás. Está incomoda, pero aún así le sonríe. Le da las flores, la toma de las manos._

 _Molesto._

 _Ahora se las arregla para tomarla de la cintura. Ella se hace pequeña. Le susurra algo al oído. La pega a su cuerpo._

 _Encimoso._

 _Y por fin me acerco a ellos._

 _-¡Sakura! ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya nos vamos?- Sonrío y hago que su muestra de afecto se rompa. Sakura me observa sorprendida y aquel como un estorbo._

 _-Shaoran…_

 _-Vamos, dame tus cosas, las cargaré el día de hoy.- Actúo ignorando completamente al tipo que está aquí y tomo la mochila de Sakura y la tomo de la mano. Pero él también._

 _-¿Quién demonios te crees tú?- Parece que está molesto.-_

 _-Soy su amigo y vine por ella porque ya nos vamos. Así que suéltala._

 _-Ella se irá conmigo, y ahora esta conmigo. No necesita de ti hoy, Li.- Sabe mi nombre, el muy idiota ha estado investigando._

 _-Oh, ya has estado averiguando, Senpai._

 _Sakura sigue sin hablar, está en silencio observando todo._

 _-Sí, no eres su novio, ni su dueño para mandarla, solo la molestas así que déjala sola. Que yo cuidaré de ella. Le he pedido que sea mi novia, estorbas Li.- Y toma a Sakura por la cintura._

 _-¡S-Senpai!- Avergonzada reacciona a su agarre._

 _-¡Mira! Como reacciona ella a mí.- Y la toma más fuerte. Estoy furioso._

 _No le muestres a nadie más esa cara._

 _-Aléjate de ella.- Lo observo amenazador._

 _-¿Qué me harás? ¿Y si no quiero?_

 _-Senpai, por favor, déjame.- Sakura lucha de manera inútil alejarse de él. Sabe que estoy enojado._

 _-¿Ves? Aléjate de ella, te lo advierto.- Aprieto mi puño_

 _-No, hazle caso a tu "senpai."_

 _Y exploto. Suelto las cosas que tenía en las manos y lo agarro por el cuello, ha soltado a Sakura. Lo empujo a la pared._

 _-Aléjate de ella.- Susurro y le echo una mirada fatal._

 _-¡Shaoran!- Grita Sakura.- No le hagas nada, por favor._

 _-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? Tú no la quieres._

 _Claro que la quiero._

 _-Eso no te incumbe, senpai. Sólo mantente alejado de ella. ¿O qué? ¿No puedes con las de tu edad?_

 _-¡Shaoran!- Grita de nuevo Sakura, y en ese momento deshago el agarre que tenía con él. Tomo las cosas y a Sakura del brazo, dejo el ramo de flores en el piso. Caminamos lejos de ahí._

 _-¡Tú no puedes hacerla feliz, no eres su dueño, ni su amo, ni nada! Maldito enfermo.- Empieza a gritar furioso, deteniendo nuestro caminar, lo vuelvo a ver._

 _-Yo no soy nada de eso, sólo soy el chico que le gusta.- Tanto él como Sakura se quedan estrupefactos ante mi respuesta.- Mira._

 _-0-_

Y en ese instante, le robe nuestro primer beso. Primero luchando contra mi, pero después, se hizo agua entre mis brazos, dándome paso tímidamente a mis labios y a mi lengua, la sensación aterciopelada, primeriza, enamorada, de eso no lo he podido olvidar.

Así cómo a ti, que nunca te he olvidado. Quiero verte.

Por magia, o quizá porque Dios escucho mis innecesarias plegarias de amor para ti, vibra mi celular.

Es un mensaje y es de Tomoyo.

 _"_ _La verás hoy, en el Bistor Garden ¿Sabes dónde está? A las ocho._ _ **No lo arruines."**_

Impaciente, espero las dos horas que faltan para que se acabe mi turno.

Pasa una.

Pasa otra.

Tomo mi bata y salgo de ahí. Camino rápido, parece que mis pisadas podrían escucharse por todo el pasillo del hospital. A la salida veo a lo lejos a Hiragizawa. Habla por teléfono, preocupado, levanta la mirada y se despide de mí agitando la mano, sonríe y después sigue con su ceño fruncido. Le devuelvo el saludo.

 _Lo siento, amigo._

 _Pero estoy dispuesto a todo por ella._


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola de nuevo! He vuelto, ahora si enserio lamento mucho el hecho de dejar el fic, fueron muchas cosas que pasaron, y bueno, no pensé que habría gente que aún quisiera saber qué es lo que sucederá en esta historia. Disfruten esta actualización tanto como yo. Los leeré pronto. Los quiero!**

Mientras manejo la incertidumbre se apodera de mí. No puedo distraerme, pero las manos en el volante parecen ser de mantequilla, sudo, tiemblo. Sólo un poco más y la veré.

 _¿Me extraña?_

 _¿Me odia?_

Mi pulso se acelera, poco a poco, mi traje comienza asfixiarme a pesar de que no tengo corbata.

He llegado. Estaciono el auto. Al momento de bajar siento el aire que parece ser más frío de costumbre. Escalofríos.

Sólo camino unos metros más, frente al lugar de la cita. No la puedo encontrar con la mirada, mis ojos la están buscando desesperadamente.

Y allí está.

De espaldas.

Cabello largo y rizado de las puntas.

Todos aquellos síntomas ahora se juntan creando una sola molestia. Dios, creo que moriré. Pero seguiré; camino hacia ella y por fin nuestras miradas se encuentran. Ojos verdes acusadores llenos de largas pestañas.

-Hola.- Siento la boca seca.- ¿Me puedo sentar?

-H-Hola.- Sus ojos se han abierto completamente. De sorpresa, obviamente, esto no se lo esperaba.

 _Definitivamente, no sé qué hacer._

-¿Cómo has estado, Sakura?- Preguntas monótonas para sacar la situación a flote.

-Bien.- Responde simple.- No te he dicho que te puedes sentar.- Suena áspera. Quizá se enoje con Tomoyo después de esto.

-He de imaginar que lo último que quieres hacer es verme.

-Estúpida Tomoyo…- Susurra por lo bajo, mientras da un sorbo al té que ella pidió antes de mi llegada.

Su anillo brilla frente mío

-No te enojes con ella, la idea fue mía…-Tomo un gran suspiro.- ¿Quieres hablar?

-¿Hablar?

-Sí.- Respondo nervioso.- Hablar.

-¿Sobre qué?

 _A la defensiva._

 _Hay que tomar al toro por los cuernos._

-Sobre el pasado, Sakura, nuestro pasado.

Y de nuevo una vez más sus ojos se han abierto, aturdida, respondiendo con un "Sí."

 _¿Incertidumbre? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Temor? ¿Rencor?_

 _¿Qué es lo que estás sintiendo en este momento?_

Le hago una seña al mesero pidiéndole una taza de café negro.

-Yo que recuerde no quedó nada para hablar entre tú y yo.

-De tú parte quizás no, pero de la mía sí.

No importa cuánto duela.

Tengo que decirte todo lo que siento.

-Sabes que ya fue, ¿Verdad?- Áspera, nada gentil, pero no es grosera. Sigue siendo una buena chica. El mesero trae el café que pedí.

-Yo sé más que nadie eso.- Una media sonrisa se asoma en mi rostro al dar un sobro al café.

Amargo.

Pero se convierte en un dulce amargo estando ella aquí.

-Entonces habla, no creo que a mi esposo le gusté saber que estoy tomando un café con un hombre.

-¿A Eriol?- Puedo ver la expresión de sorpresa al saber que yo conozco a su esposo.- Él es un buen hombre.

-¿Cómo lo conoces?- Palidece.

-Para bien o para mal, pero más para mal, trabajamos en el mismo hospital siendo así, compañeros de trabajo.

-¡Oh no! No me digas… ¿Él acaso sabe sobre que tú…?

-No, Sakura, él no sabe que yo soy el hombre que tanto detestas.

Un silencio se hace presente en nuestra mesa. No sabe que decir.

-Pero, yo no he venido a hablar de él.- Le dirijo una mirada.- Yo he venido a hablar sobre mis sentimientos. Mis sentimientos por ti.

Puedo ver que se sorprende por mi determinación.

-De igual forma no podré seguir si tú no quieres escucharme…

-¿Por qué yo me veo como la mala de esta historia?- Me interrumpe con una sonrisa irónica.- Sea lo que sea que quieras decir, hazlo ya. Te escucharé.

Bien.

-Te quiero.- Digo sin más. De nuevo se sorprende.

-¿Y…?

-Desde el primer día en que nos vimos. Nunca deje de quererte, hasta el día de hoy. Sé que mis muestras de afecto no fueron lo suficiente para hacerte saber el cariño que merecías de mi parte. Fui un completo idiota y créeme que lo estoy pagando, de la peor forma. Me arrepiento de mi actitud de hace años, de no haberte querido como querías, de no abrazarte, besarte, de amarte a tiempo.

Escucha atenta, firme, con sus bellos ojos verdes.

-El día… cuando recibí tu carta… la última que me entregaste y que no fui capaz de ir a verte… En mi inmaduro pensamiento, tenía la idea de que nada de lo que decías era enserio y…

-Tú nunca tomaste mis sentimientos de forma seria, Li.- Por fin habla y esas palabras son como espinas… espinas dolorosas.

-Sí, sí lo hacía…. Lo hago.- Mi tristeza se empieza a notar.- No fui capaz de ir ese día por tonterías, me confíe, de que siempre estarías ahí tú para mí y quizá así pudiera ser completamente sincero contigo, pero…

-Es demasiado tarde.- Le da un sorbo a su té y ve su reflejo en la pequeña taza.

-Fue demasiado tarde. Te alejaste completamente de mí, nos separamos en universidad y no supe más de ti, hasta que enviaste de manera repentina la invitación de tu boda… Con Eriol.

-No fue repentino, a él lo conocí en mi primer año.

-No tenía la más mínima intención de acudir a esa ceremonia.- Me estoy sofocando, no pensé que el decir todos mis tormentos sería tan difícil.

-Y no fuiste ese día… Tenía la esperanza de verte entre los invitados, después de todo, eras mi mejor amigo.- Juega con una cuchara en su té.- Después de todo eras…

-Sí fui.- Enfoco mi mirada hacia ella, obligándola a verme, ha dejado de menar esa cuchara.- Yo…

-…Eras especial- Susurra de manera tenue, tiene la mirada aún en su té.

-¿Disculpa? No puedo oir…

-¡¿Por qué no me detuviste?!-Habla fuerte. Por fin levanta la mirada, pero no sólo me ve… Ella…

Ella está llorando.

Estoy en shock.

-¿Sakura? Espera, ¿Qué pasa?- Trato de tocarla, pero rechaza mi toque.

-¡No me toques!- Limpia bruscamente las lágrimas que ha derramado, dejando su rostro colorado por la fuerza de esa fricción.- Shaoran…

 _Ha dicho "Shaoran."_

-Tú simplemente no puedes venir años después de tu aparente "arrepentimiento." Decirme todo lo que sientes y lo mucho que te arrepientes de no haberme querido cuando yo quería y pensar que las cosas se solucionarán, ¡Deja de ser un maldito egocéntrico egoísta!- Golpea la mesa, toma su bolso y saca el dinero.- Adiós, he tenido suficiente de ti.

Y se va.

-¡Sakura! ¡Espera!-Desesperado saco el primer billete de mi cartera sin importar y abandono el lugar tan rápido para poder alcanzarla.

La busco con la mirada por la calle, no la puedo ver además de que esta oscureciendo, la desesperación no me deja visualizarla bien, pero en un segundo la veo. Está del lado de la otra calle, es rápida e inmediatamente camino veloz entre la gente.

No puedo permitir perderla. No aún no.

He cruzado la calle por fin estamos en la misma acera, corro, corro y por fin la he alcanzado tomándola de su muñeca.

-¡Sakura!- La giro y puedo ver que ha seguido llorando. Me ve indignada.

-¡Suéltame!-Espeta.- ¡No me toques, idiota!- Comienza a luchar para librarse de mi agarre.- ¡Vete, vete!

-¡No puedo dejarte ir! ¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero! ¡Nunca deje de hacerlo! ¡Te amo! No puedo luchar contra este sentimiento.

Y la gente que pasa se queda observando está absurda escena llena de reproches. Pero no me importa ser la burla de todos ellos.

-Y sí siempre fue así. ¡Por qué no fuiste por en mi boda! ¿Por qué no fuiste aquella vez que te espere todo el día mojándome como un perro abandonado? ¿Por qué nunca luchaste por mí?, ¿Por qué nunca fuiste bueno conmigo?- Solloza, con su desgarradora voz que causa en mi un dolor en el estómago y un nudo en mi garganta.- ¿Por qué nunca me amaste?

Sin pensarlo dos veces la atraigo a mis brazos y la rodeo fuertemente, abrazándola. Mis brazos tiemblan al tenerla.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_

-Te adoro, Sakura.- La apresiono más junto a mí.- Te adoro completamente.

Ella no corresponde mi abrazo, pero ha dejado de gritar y solo puedo sentir humedad en mis hombros por sus lágrimas. Inhalo, inhalo su exquisito aroma a flores, a ternura. Su pequeño ser comparado al mío.

-Li… Déjame…-Forceja escasamente y de manera débil- Déjame ir.- Susurra por lo bajo.

 _Al toro hay que tomarlo por los cuernos._

 _Si no es hoy, no lo será nunca._

-No pienso dejarte ir otra vez.- Toco su delicado rostro con mi mano izquierda.

-¿Eh?-Dice.

Habrán pasado casi 10 años de haberla besado por última vez.

Y hoy, casi 10 años después, nuestros labios se han tocado de nuevo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Graaaaaacias.**

 _Y ahora lo que necesito saber es que esto es amor verdadero  
O ¿Es simplemente una locura manteniéndonos a flote?_

Amargo por el sabor del café.

Salado por el agua de sus lágrimas.

A eso sabe este beso.

Pero algo abate mi cara, retirándome de mi efímera gloria. Es una bofetada.

Sakura me ha golpeado fuerte, muy, muy fuerte.

 _Duele._

-Idiota.- La veo, tiene su pequeña mano izquierda limpiando en sus labios los rastros de nuestro beso. _¿Nuestro? ¿O sólo mío?_ Mientras sigue llorando.

-Sakura, por favor. No puedo ser feliz sin ti.-Me acerco, pero no lo toco, solo estoy cerca, inhalando su agradable fragancia.- Yo quiero que…

 _Me perdones._

-Desde ese día yo tampoco he sido feliz, pero doy lo mejor de mí.

-Yo no quería… no pensé que las cosas fueran a resultar así… Yo…

Entonces, unos delgados brazos rodean mi cuello, colgándose de él. Uniéndome en un abrazo.

Me está abrazando.

Nos estamos abrazando.

Instintivamente, gozoso, oscuramente, correspondo ese abrazo. Rodeo su pequeña espalda, su joven cintura. Como si en mis manos no pudiera llenarse de tanta felicidad. La apretó fuertemente contra mí, adorando su cercanía. Cuando te conocí sentí que debía estar contigo siempre, entonces…

¿Por qué no pude quererte?

¿Por qué no quise?

¿Por qué tuvo que resultar todo así?

¿Por qué?

-No hagas esto más difícil, Li.- Me susurra a mi oído. Sus ojos verdes me miran desconsolados, llorosos, rompiendo el cálido abrazo que me ha regalado.- Por favor. ¿Sí?- Da un paso hacia atrás.

 _Se va ir._

-Sakura…- Las palabras no salen, está aquí, en frente de mí ¿Qué debo de hacer?

 _"_ _No, no te vayas aún."_

-Adiós.- Camina y camina, escurriéndose entre la multitud que parece una nada, entre la burbuja de nuestra confusión. Quedándome ahí, de pie, pensando en cómo demonios podré arreglar algo que no tiene aparente solución.

No puedo pensar en nada más, no tengo ganas de llegar ahorita a casa, no quiero hablar a Mei y meterla en más problemas. Tengo que superar esto solo.

 _¿Cómo puedo cambiar?_

 _¿Qué es lo que hacen las personas cuando quieren olvidar?_

 _Sí ella no tuviera una sortija de matrimonio ¿Esto sería más fácil?_

 _Si no tuviera a alguien más ¿Podría ir yo corriendo atrás de ella?_

 _Eriol._

En mis brazos, la sensación de tenerla entre ellos sigue presente.

o-o-o

Es otro día en la moderna ciudad en donde vivo. Manejo hacia mi trabajo, el día de hoy será guardia completa en el hospital. Todo el día, toda la noche. No he dejado de pensar en lo que sucedió ayer. No he podido encontrar una solución hacia este dilema.

 _Eriol._

No he podido sacar su nombre de mi cabeza. Resuena y resuena en ella. Está casada él es su esposo.

 _¿En verdad la quiere?_

Con esa pregunta sigo el rumbo al hospital hasta llegar. Me estacionó pero no me bajo aún.

-Si quiero volver a verla ¿Cómo?-Hablándome a mí mismo.- ¿Cómo podría hacer que quisiera verme?

Sakura nunca ha planeado y ha querido verme al parecer. Soy yo.

Pienso.

Pienso.

 _Yo tengo que ir._

 _Yo iré por ella._

Una idea espantosamente genial viene a mi mente. Emocionado saco mi celular y velozmente marco el número de Tomoyo. Espero en la línea hasta que por fin contesta.

-¿Hola?

-¡Tomoyo! Hey, Soy Li.

-Sí, hola, Li. ¿Qué ha pasado?

A juzgar por su forma de hablarme, pareciese que no ha hablado con Sakura aún.

 _Puedo aprovecharme de eso._

-¿No has hablado con Sakura?

-No, no he recibido llamada de ella. ¿Pasó algo ese día?

 _Bien._

-Oh no, es que el motivo por el que te hablo es para decirte que no pude asistir ayer. Surgió una emergencia en el hospital. Supuse que ella te había dicho algo.

-No me dijo nada.- Suena dudosa.- ¿Enserio no fuiste?

-No.- Trato de sonar lo más crédulo posible.- Pero por eso mismo te hablo.

-Ve directo al grano Li, ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Quiero que me digas donde trabaja Sakura.

Y la llamada se encuentra en silencio.

-No.- Responde decidida.

 _Carajo, no será fácil._

-¿Por qué no?

-Tú oportunidad para hablar con ella era ayer y ya pasó.

-Pero no la pude tomar.

 _Mentira._

-Lo siento, pero no te diré eso. Eso ya sería que la acosarás Li, por algo no has podido verla.

 _Oh Tomoyo, inclusive ya la besé y abracé._

-Por favor. Tú me dijiste que el hablar y aclarar las cosas le hacía bien a el alma.

-No salgas con tu psicología inversa.

-Tomoyo, enserio, por favor. Estoy casi seguro que no iré hoy, tengo guardia todo el día. Pero quiero verla. Algún día o al menos saber dónde es. Sólo sé que es nutrióloga, pero no sé dónde trabaja. Por favor.

-Li, sabes que…

-Por favor.- La interrumpo.- Sinceramente.

Y hay otro silencio en la llamada. Ahora más largo.

-¿Tomoyo?-Pregunto.

-Está bien. Pero no la buscarás ahí, no creo que se conveniente.

-¿Por qué?- En medio de esa incertidumbre mi emoción empieza a surgir.

-Porque no, idiota.

-Está bien. Dilo.

-En el hospital católico. ¿Sabes cuál?

-Sí.

-Ahí. Y tienes que prometerlo, sino, jamás vuelvas a esperar un favor de mí. Enserio, Li. No vayas a ir.

-Prometido. No iré.

 _Otra mentira._

-Bien. Adiós. Cuídate.

-Igual Tomoyo, muchas gracias, lo juro.

Pero ya me habían cortado la llamada antes de que pudiera escuchar mis palabras.

 _¡Lo he conseguido!_

Y adentro del auto, hago movimientos de victoria. Mi plan funcionará de maravilla. Hoy no puedo dejarla ir.

Con una sonrisa me bajo del auto y entró al hospital.

-o-o-o-o-

-Doctor, ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta de su esposa?- Una pregunta quisquillosa se hace presente en la sala de espera y es nada más y nada menos que una pequeña niña, el cuestionado, Eriol y yo en otra esquina hablando con mi enfermera asistente.

-¿Esposa? ¿Cómo sabes que tengo una esposa?- Fingiendo sorpresa Eriol contesta. ¿Qué es lo que trama?

-Por qué tú tienes un anillo en tu dedo, así como mi papá, que es esposo de mi mami.

 _Suspicaz niña._

-¡Susy! No molestes al Doctor.- La mamá regañando a su hija. Mientras que Eriol ha soltado una amable y pequeña sonrisa, tanto que la madre e hija se sonrojan.

Y no puedo evitar también pensar, ¿Qué es lo que le vio a Sakura?

-No se preocupe señorita, su hija no me molesta.- Se dirige a la niña.- ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que más me gusta de ella?

 _¿En realidad la quiere?_

-¡Sí!- Chilla la niña de emoción.

-Su amor, como este anillo.- Presume su anillo ante la niña.- Y esto es, un símbolo del amor que siento por ella.

Me quedo sorprendido ante esa respuesta. Y no puedo prestar más atención hacia esa escena. Pero esas palabras, se quedan grabadas en mi cabeza. Inclusive Mío, mi enfermera, se sonroja al haber escuchado eso.

 _"_ _Un símbolo de amor."_

Me han dado en el orgullo. Y en mi patética forma de querer.

-El Doctor Hiragizawa ha de hacer muy feliz a su esposa.- Suspira enamorada Mío.- Tengo envidia de ella, la quiero conocer, ¿Usted la conoce Dr. Li?

-No.- Miento.

-Me imagino que ha de ser muy afortunada.- Me entrega los formularios.- Aquí está todo listo. Está noche se quedará, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, hoy es el día.- Susurro.

-¿El día?- Me pregunta Mío.

-Así es, Mío. Es el día.- Le sonrío.- Hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 7:00 pm, Doctor.

-Bien, entrégame esos formularios, los llevaré a la oficina.

Tomo los papeles y camino hacia la oficina, donde encuentro a Eriol, que está guardando sus cosas.

-Hola, Li. ¿Qué tal de trabajo?- Me pregunta para romper el silencio que se encuentra en nuestra oficina.

-Bastante, Hiragizawa.- Coloco el montón de papeles que tengo en el escritorio.- ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, ¿Tú te quedarás de guardia hoy?- Veo que saca el celular del bolso de su pantalón. Ese anillo, no lo puedo dejar de ver. Y no puedo evitar preguntarle.

-¿La quieres?

-¿Disculpa?- Sacándolo de su distracción.

-Sí, a tu esposa.

Puedo ver en su expresión desconcierto. Pero me responde seguro, escupiendo toda la verdad.

-La amo.- Me sonríe y ríe un poco.- Has escuchado lo que me ha preguntado la niña de hace rato, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, vaya niña tan entrometida.- Imitándolo, me río.

-¿Tú, Li? ¿Tienes a alguien a quien quieras? Novia o algo parecido.

Lo observo directamente a los ojos. Y es como si ahora supiera que es lo que tengo que hacer.

-Sí, la amo, Hiragizawa.

 _Yo no me resignaré._

-Bien, Li.- Toma sus cosas y su bata recargándola en su hombro izquierdo y su palma derecha tomando el mío.- Mucha suerte con esa chica. Luego hablamos de ella.- Sonríe y me da ánimos, pasando de mí. Me molesta esa actitud, por alguna razón.

Es molesto.

-Gracias, de hecho, hoy la iré a ver.- Digo aún a espaldas de él, esperando que lo hubiera escuchado, pero al girar, veo que se ha ido.

 _Eriol._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo todas mis cosas y salgo del hospital.

 _No me rendiré._

-o-o-o-o-

El lugar donde ella trabaja, se encuentra retirado del hospital en donde yo estoy. Manejo, manejo, acelero. Siento la adrenalina en mí. Llego y son las 7:50 pm. No sé cómo ni en dónde me he estacionado, pero puedo ver el hospital. Bajo, no me he quitado la bata, quizá así me vea menos sospechoso.

Camino y camino por los pasillos, buscando alguna puerta que indique nutrición, pero falló. No hay nada. Desesperado sigo, solo estoy en el primer piso, tentado a subir las escaleras para la segunda área, es como si Dios hubiera escuchado mis plegarias.

La veo a ella, dando vuelta para apenas bajar por esas escaleras.

Mis piernas se vuelven ágiles de repente. Soy como el viento.

Ella me ve sorprendida por mi presencia.

Es aquí.

Es ahora.

-¡¿Shaoran?!- Alcanzo a escuchar de su boca.- ¿Qué—

Pero la arrincono abrazándola hacia la pared que está detrás de ella.

-No voy a dejarte ir.- La abrazo más fuerte.- No más.

-¡Suéltame!- Forcejea, pero sus movimientos son confusos. Tomándola de ambas muñecas.- ¡Shaoran!

-Si gritas, vendrán a ver qué está pasando.

Intercambiamos miradas, existe el silencio entre nosotros. Sus bellos ojos verdes. Está aturdida por este movimiento mío. Mi pulso se acelera por esa cercanía.

Quiero besarla.

Me acerco, pero ella descubre mis intenciones y girando su rostro y tratando de ocultarlo.

-No.-Arremete.-No pienso besar a otro hombre que no sea mi esposo.

 _Ya lo has hecho._

Y entonces en el silencio ensordecedor que hay entre ella y yo, la vibración de un celular. Es el de Sakura.

-Mi celular suena.

-Lo sé.

-Es él.

 _Eriol._

-Es mejor que te vayas, por favor.-Susurra débilmente.

-No.- Espeto.

-Shaoran, por favor…

La hundo fuertemente contra mí, en un abrazo, un abrazo desesperado. Busco su delicada oreja.

-No pienso entregarte a él.

Y así,abrazándola, puedo sentir como vibra su celular.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Ya tenía el capítulo hecho pero por alguna razón se me olvidaba subirlo. Es cortito pero aún así gracias por leer.**

El silencio sigue presente en nuestro abrazo. Su celular ha dejado de vibrar

-Shaoran, por favor.- Entre sus suplicas puedo sentir húmedo en mi hombro.

 _No, no llores._

-Oye…-Tomo aire, mi corazón comienza a sofocarme.- Perdóname… por lo que hice.- La abrazo más fuerte hacia mi, inhalando su dulce aroma a flor.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Tú lo sabes.

-No tiene sentido esta conversación, ¿Lo sabes? De todos modos, lamento que estés triste

\- ¿Tú no lo estás? ¿Eres feliz?

-Sí si lo soy

-Mientes. Sé cuándo mientes, estás enojada

-No.- Se separa bruscamente de mí.- No estoy enojada.- Toma aire desesperada y me señala con su dedo acusador.- Es más, ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Qué tú no sabes que siento, nunca lo supiste.

-Lamento no poder leer tu mente

-No se trata de que leas mi mente o no, Shaoran…

-Tú te fuiste, no yo.- La acuso, a cuesta que sé que mis argumentos no son los mejores. Ni siquiera los tengo.

-Tú quisiste que me fuera. Haciéndome añicos todos esos años…

-¡Claro que no! Tú, casándote con él, dejándome a mí…

Es ilógico todo lo que le digo.

Pero eso es lo que siento.

-¿Estás escuchando todo lo que dices?- Ahora la molestia es notoria en su tono de voz.- Quería, quería.- De pronto, un nudo en su garganta comienza a escucharse. La haré llorar.

 _¿Por qué es lo único que consigo causar en ti?_

-Sakura, no, no… Por favor.- Trato de tocarla, pero se aleja de mí bruscamente. Ahora por debajo de sus ojos, se acumulan las lágrimas.

-Quería que… que sintieras lo que yo.- Solloza.- Quería ser importante para ti

-Lo eres, ¡Lo eres!, -La abrazo y susurrando a su oído digo.-Me importas, me importas….- En mi pecho puedo sentir la humedad de sus ojos.- Yo… Estoy tan enamorado de ti que doy pena.

-¡Mentiroso!- Alejándome de manera inútil de ella con sus pequeños golpes, llorosa. Desesperado la tomo de las muñecas un poco brusco para calmarla. Mis sentimientos están aflorando. Estoy en caída libre.

 _Sakura._

 _Sakura._

 _Sakura._

-¡Te amo! ¡¿Es tan difícil entenderlo?!- Se ha quedado inmutada hacia mi declaración, viéndonos a los ojos, ella llorando, estoy tentado a llorar igual, pero me hago el fuerte.

Y en este momento importante, alguien toma de mi hombro.

-¡Así que eras tú hijo de puta!- Eriol. Me ha soltado un puñetazo directo a mi rostro, arruinando por completo el ambiente. En el suelo puedo ver como la comisura de mi labio sangra.-¡Levántate imbécil!- Grita furioso.

Por fin. Nada que fingir.

-¡Eriol!- Un grito desesperado proviene de Sakura. Impide rapidamente que le regrese el golpe a Eriol, interponiéndose entre nosotros dos.- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

-¡¿Qué qué diablos me pasa?! ¿A mí? ¡Já!- Está furioso, probablemente confundido porque pasa sus manos desesperadamente por su cabello que siempre está perfecto. La gentileza en su voz ha desaparecido.- ¡Más bien a ti Sakura! ¡Te estabas besando con él!

-¡Yo no me he besado con nadie!

Los gritos no ocultan lo que está pasando entre nosotros, casi de inmediato la gente comienza acudir a observar que irrumpe la tranquilidad de un hospital.

-¡Descarada!- Sin más, ha bofeteado a Sakura. Tanto como ella, la gente que nos ve y yo, nos sorprendimos. Siento como la furia comienza a recorrer mis venas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me avalanzo sobre él y por fin doy mi primer golpe.

-¡No te atrevas hacerle daño!- Mi golpe no lo tumba, sólo da dudosos pasos.

-¿Yo? ¿Hacerle daño?- Sonríe y escupe la sangre que le saque.- No puedo creer que tengas las agallas de decirme eso.

-Las tengo.- Lo reto con la mirada.

-Ojalá las sigas teniendo.- De nuevo se echa encima de mí, y así comienza la pelea.

Primero él.

-Desde que escuche tu maldito apellido tuve la sospecha de que eras tú el idiota al que siempre le lloró.

Luego yo. Otro puñetazo.

-¿Ah sí? Qué suspicaz Dr. Hiragizawa. No cabe duda que es de los mejores.

-"La mujer que amo."- Con la ironía en su voz, recordándome aquella conversación que tuvimos. -¿Mi _mujer_ es aquella que amas? Créeme que ella ya no necesita tu asqueroso querer.

Y me suelta un golpe.

Entre nuestra pelea juvenil Sakura grita que nos detengamos, enfermeras, doctores, doctoras, inclusive las monjas de este hospital tratan de alguna forma intervenir entre nosotros. Eriol y yo seguimos en nuestro agarre. Es rápido, es fuerte. Me toma de los hombros haciéndome girar para tirarme en el piso bruscamente él ha quedado arriba de mí. Trato de moverme pero es inútil.

-Me hablas de no lastimarla cuando tú lo hiciste por más de 10 años. Maldito enfermo.

-Tú no sabes nada.- En un esfuerzo fallido lo tomo del cuello de su camisa.

-No me interesa saber nada de ti, suficiente he tenido con el fantasma que ella lleva arrastrando sobre tú absurda existencia.

Otro puñetazo.

-¡Eriol! ¡Basta!- Sakura grita y trata de acercarse hacia nosotros. Puedo ver, puedo ver que llora.

-¡Aléjate, Sakura! ¿Cómo puedes seguir preocupada por esta escoria a pesar de todo lo que te hizo?

Y en este momento de debilidad aprovecho para quitármelo de encima.

-¡No te distraigas de "este."!- Rápidamente lo empujo lejos de mí.- Sí.- Me muestro fuerte.-Es la mujer que amo y que siempre he amado y me importa un carajo que sea tú "mujer." Nada cambiara esto.

Los guardias de seguridad se pueden ver a lo lejos, pero eso no es un impedimento para nosotros dos que volvemos a encontrarnos a golpes. La testosterona, el coraje, rabia, cualquier sentimiento primitivo nos domina completamente.

-Pues mi mujer nunca será la tuya.- Me agarra del cuello. Furioso, con los golpes marcados que le he dado en su rostro. Los dos estamos dañados, estamos luchando. Sólo nos queda reflejarnos en las pupilas del otro para estar iguales.

-Era mía mucho antes de que la proclamaras tuya en esa boda.

-Mucho tiempo de eso, entonces, ¿No te parece que ya es hora de dejarla ir? _Cobarde._ \- Con esas palabras termina y me suelta del cuello, no dejándome al final un golpe en el estómago, que termina derrumbándome. Pasa entre la multitud que se ha quedado de espectadores, de los guardias tardíos que llegaron, ni siquiera voltea a ver a Sakura que lo ve marcharse.

Dispuesto a ir con ella pasa frente a mí, perdiéndose entre la gente. No puedo levantarme.

No me ve.

Duele.

He planeado nuestra reunión aquí, pero eso no significa que tú quisieras verme otra vez.

 _¿Por qué estás lágrimas no dejan de caer?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos! El final ha llegado. Solo quiero agradecer a todos ustedes que leyeron y comentaron esta historia, sin ustedes no hubiera llegado al final. Gracias por haberme mandado mensajes para continuarla XD enserio, adoro que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto o más que yo cuando la hacia. Quiero decir que fue difícil para mi, pero se pudo lograr. Un gran abrazo y beso a todos y cada uno de ustedes chicos o chicas :'). Un comentario será más que bienvenido! Su opinión es importante siempre n.n Disfruten de este capitulo! Ojalá me acompañen en proyectos futuros! Los amo profundamente!**

 **¡GRACIAS!**

Estoy aquí en mi departamento, específicamente, en la cocina intentando hacerme algo de cenar decente. Eriol me dejó varios golpes que ha sido difícil que el dolor desaparezca y además si le agregamos que pesqué una gripe terrible, siendo doctor, no he podido curarme. Han pasado cinco días después de mi pelea y por supuesto de mi suspensión del hospital.

Por la ventana, puedo ver el clima del día, es lluvioso. Nubes grises cargadas de agua.

Desolador y melancólico.

Justo como aquel día. El día de tu boda.

 _Mierda._

La estoy extrañando, a pesar de lo mal que terminaron las cosas la última vez que la vi. ¿Ella seguirá con Eriol? Lo más probable, no creo que lo deje.

Mucho menos por mí.

Alejándome un poco de mis pensamientos deprimentes continuó con mi cena, pero de repente escucho el sonar del timbre. No se me ocurre quién pueda ser, Mei ya no vendrá o al menos no tan seguido ahora que ya ha encontrado novio.

Camino hacia la puerta, la abro y mi sorpresa no puede ser más grande. Empapada de cabeza a pies.

Sakura.

No puedo pronunciar ninguna palabra, la sorpresa no deja que actúe y puedo ver que ella lo percibe.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Dice apenas con un hilo de voz.

-Oh… Sí, sí, adelante. Bienvenida.- Le abro paso y cierro la puerta tras ella.- Te traeré una toalla.

Rápido en mi habitación busco una toalla, encuentro una y voy corriendo con la duda presente. Mi corazón late rápido. ¿Cómo llegó ella hasta aquí?

La veo a ella en medio de la sala de estar, observando en silencio mi pequeño hogar.

-Toma. Espero te ayude.

-Gracias.

En lo que ella tranquila comienza a secar su largo cabello, la duda me invade, quiero preguntar, quiero saber, necesito saber él porque está aquí. No quiero ilusionarme, pero ahorita lo estoy, aunque sea malo, esto me hace feliz.

-Sakura.- Hablo tratando de sonar convincente.- ¿A qué has venido?

Por unos instantes entre nosotros existe un silencio. Entre cada segundo que pasa siento que mi sangre se hiela y mi corazón palpita.

-Vine a hablar.- Directa me ve a los ojos. Sus orbes esmeraldas parecen brillar más que nunca.

-Entonces, puedes sentarte.- La invito a sentarse en el sillón que se encuentra atrás de ella.

Sentados los dos, a una distancia considerable, donde ninguno habla por fin ella rompe el silencio.

-¿Cómo seguiste? Me refiero a tus golpes.

-Pues mejor, he de decir que tú marido si sabe golpear.- Sonrío forzosamente.- Pero mejoraré, si es que estabas preocupada por eso.

-Eriol también sigue con dolor. Me alegro de escuchar eso… es un alivio.- Puedo observarla y veo como en su rostro se hace una media sonrisa.

-¿Ah sí? Hubieras llamado antes para preguntar por mí.

-No tengo tú número.

-Pero si mi dirección, ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-En el hospital.

-Ah.- Me limito a decir.

De nuevo, hay silencio.

Pero necesito saber, el por qué vino.

-Saku—

Y en unos instantes, siento como unos brazos se cuelgan de mí, obligándome a acostarme en el sillón.

Su mojada figura está cerca, cerca de mí. Estoy impactado, no esperaba nada de esto. Clava más su rostro en mi pecho, no dice nada. Instintivamente correspondo su abrazo.

No es un sueño. Ella está aquí. Mi fiebre no me hace delirar. Ella está aquí y me abraza.

Nos quedamos así por varios minutos hasta que ella vuelve hablar.

-Li.- De nuevo diciéndome Li, cuando quiere ser seria.- Eres un completo estúpido.

-Espera, ¿Vienes a verme a insultarme?- Me río.- Eso ya lo sé, Sakura. No necesito que me lo recuerdes.

-¡No!, Sí lo necesitas. Actuaste de manera imprudente, hiciste que te golpearan y que casi te despidieran. Eres un estúpido.

-Todo lo he hecho por ti.- Digo serio y ella solo se queda viéndome con sus hermosos ojos.

-Yo no te he pedido que lo hicieras.

-Entonces no me reclames, mujer.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?- Se sienta enfrente de mí, como una niña esperando que le cuenten una historia.

-Es lo que alguien desesperado haría, o al menos yo. Yo quién he hecho todo mal en mi vida, quiero hacer al menos algo bien, y que más mejor que sea por ti.

-¡Pero—

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué has venido a verme?

-Porque estaba preocupada. ¿No es esa una razón suficiente?

Sin rodeos. Mis ojos se abren de sorpresa otra vez.

-Pero tú no querías preocuparte por mí ni tener nada conmigo.

-Sí, obviamente no quería saber nada de aquel que me rompió el corazón y de la nada apareció diciéndome que siempre sí me quería. Obvio no quería escuchar tus sentimientos, ni tenerte cerca. No quería porque sabía que aquellos sentimientos que he guardado cuidadosamente en lo que he estado con Eriol, con tan sólo una palabra volverían a salir como mariposas en una caja, despavoridas y tambaleantes.

-¿Hacías todo a propósito?

-Sí, tus palabras, mis palabras… tus sentimientos y los míos… Tú sabes…

-¿Saber qué?

-Son los mismos, Li.

En este momento, puedo ver a Sakura, que viene determinada. ¿Hace cuánto no la veía así?

-¿Estás segura que son los mismos?

-Completamente.

-¿Cómo has llegado a esa respuesta?

-Oh Dios, yo simplemente, cuando veía como Eriol te golpeaba no podía evitar pensar en que lo detestaba tanto.-Se ríe irónicamente.- Pensaba "¡Deja en paz al chico que me lastimó!" sentía furia al que te pegara…

-Lo mismo sentí cuando te pego… Ese idiota.

-Sí, fue un idiota.

-Pero ¿Y él? ¿Dónde está?

-En casa, supongo.

-Oh…

No encuentro palabras, no sé que decir. Siempre tenía algo que decir, pero ahora, ahora no.

-El peso de que te hayan lastimado por mí, el que hayas vuelto a mi vida. Todas esas emociones yo siempre trate de reprimirlas. El peso de mi corazón era sofocante. Te veía y era inevitable sentir un nudo en la garganta, llorar y reír, esas emociones siempre venían juntas cuando te veía, inclusive de adolescente… Inclusive ahora.

-Sakura, sabes, perdón fui un idiota al tratar de hacer las cosas a mi manera, a mi estúpida manera. No te sientas forzada al decirme esto. Tú sabes que yo siempre…

 _Te amaré._

Pero de nuevo me interrumpe.

-No, no me fuerzas. Ese día lo entendí completamente.

-¿Lo has entendido?

-Vine aquí, para afrontar mis sentimientos y los tuyos.

Sonrío.

-Por fin he entendido tu visita.- Le muestro una singular sonrisa y me quedo en silencio.- Quizá nunca hablamos con el corazón en la mano, ¿Verdad?

-Quizás tú no.- Me sonríe maravillosamente, como siempre lo ha hecho.- Quizás yo no lo he hecho lo suficiente.

Otro silencio. ¿El tercero? No sé.

-Mmm… Deja pienso.- Alzo mi cabeza pensante, tanto que decir.- Ya sé.

-¿Qué sabes?

-Perdón por no haber sido tu primer novio.

Sakura abre sorpresivamente sus ojos. Está confundida.

-Espera… ¿Qué—

-Siempre odie que se te acercaran los tipos como moscas, en secundaria, pero en instituto no podía soportarlo. Debes de saber que soy muy celoso. Siempre fuiste la mejor repostera y cocinera que he conocido, no hay nada más delicioso que tu tarta de fresas, en mi cumpleaños, siempre esperaba ansioso por eso.

No habla, solo me escucha atenta. Recordando todos los momentos que vivimos juntos.

-En San Valentín solo me comía tus chocolates. Los demás se los daba a Yamazaki. Lo mejor de mis estudios has sido tú, podría decirse que el 90% de mi motivación a estudiar fue el verte en mi misma escuela.- Volteo a verla, tiene un ligero sonrojo, característico de ella.- Siempre adoré que te sonrojaras y que fuera por mí…- Suspiro.- El día de nuestro primer beso, fue tan mágico, nunca lo olvidaré, ese día llovía justo como este día…

La veo, pareciese que quisiera llorar.

-Perdón por todas las veces que te hice llorar… o que te hice sentir mal. Fui un mocoso imbécil, lo peor del mundo. Perdón por no valorarte, ni cuidarte, ni luchar por ti… Lamento tanto las veces que no me atreví a tomar tu mano cuando tenía la oportunidad… Si tan solo pudiera volver un instante a vivir todos esos días de nuevo.

-Li…- Susurra con sus aterciopelados labios.

-Perdón por no haber ido a tu boda.- La miro fijamente.

La lluvia sigue, sin cesar, cae y cae.

 _Justo como aquel día._

-Te veías preciosa ese día.

-¿Me viste?- La incredulidad se presenta en su voz. Claro, eso no se lo he dicho más que a Tomoyo.

-Sí. Ese día, que todo se resbalo entre mis dedos, comprendí, entendí… La magnitud de mis errores.

 _Había entendido que te perdía, que te perdí, antes de tenerte._

 _Qué cada día te perdía un poco más._

-Cuando te ví de nuevo, no hay un día más feliz que haya tenido hasta ahora, Sakura.- Suspiro profundamente y brusco, en desesperación, revuelvo todo mi cabello entre mis manos.- ¡Ah! Sé, sé que no es momento, sé que suena poco profesional que de adulto por fin te diga todas estás cosas, pero yo…

-Shaoran.- Me interrumpe.

-¿Sí?

-¿Siempre me has amado verdad? Todo este tiempo.

Sus ojos cubiertos por lágrimas que amenzan con salir.

-Sí, te amo.- Sonrío.- Siempre te he amado.

Quiero llorar. Sakura rompe en llanto, trato de acercarme a ella pero mis brazos no responden. En caer de la lluvia, son sus sollozos los que se escuchan más.

-A mi también… Yo también… Li… Shaoran…- Solloza y solloza.

-No llores, por favor… Sakura.- Por fin decido acercarme a ella, me coloco de rodillas ante ella que está sentada en mi sillón. Acaricio su mejilla que se encuentra húmeda y ella me detiene con su gentil mano. Y su anillo sigue en ella.

-Yo también te amaba, Li.- Pestañas pegoteadas, ojos verdes que brillan y lágrimas claras que caen.- Te amaba mucho.

 _Tiempo pasado._

 _Pasado._

-Está bien.- _No, no está bien.-_ Sakura, no pasa nada.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto.- Toma más fuerte mi mano, ahora entre sus dos pequeñas manos pegándolas a su rostro.- Pero ahora, ahora, no puedo corresponderte.

Sin decir nada. Queriendo saberlo todo. Solo queda algo más que preguntar.

-¿Por qué?

Y con sus llorosos ojos me ve.

-En estos momentos, no puedo dejar a Eriol. Quiero estar con él. Apreciarlo. Sé que mis acciones dejan mucho que desear… Había olvidado el por que se convirtió en mi marido. Hay un lazo, una promesa, un símbolo de amor que nos une…- Solloza más y más. Aprieta más y más mi mano.- Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte… Te he hecho daño, a Eriol también, a mí, por no querer arreglar las cosas antes.

Podría llorar junto con ella, pero no lo haré. Está bien. Está bien.

-¿Él sabe que estás aquí?

Asiente. Eso me sorprende.

-Él mismo me lo pidió…Yo me negué rotundamente, pero mírame aquí.- Hace una pausa larga.- Me dijo que yo aún te amaba… Me pidió el divorcio.

Silencio.

-¿No quieres perderlo?

Ha dejado de llorar. Con la cabeza hace un movimiento de negación.

Está bien.

Tomo ambas manos yo aún de rodillas frente a ella.

-Entonces ya tienes la respuesta, ¿No? Ve por él. Por él.

Instintivamente acerco ambas manos a mi boca, dándole un beso a cada una.

-Nosotros no podemos perdernos, nunca nos pertenecimos, y si hubo un día en que sí, no existirá hombre más afortunado que yo.

Sakura comienza a llorar de nuevo.

-Shaoran.-Gimotea.- No importa lo que pasé, lo que haya pasado. Sé que lo que sentí por ti, no lo sentiré por nadie más, nadie más puede tener la parte que yo te di. Fuiste mi primer gran amor.- Llora y llora llevándose ambas manos para ocultar su rostro.

Tomo su rostro y le doy un gentil beso en la frente.

-Yo sé que no. Y ahora lo sé.- Le sonrío con todas mis fuerzas.- Fuiste tan mía como a partir de ahora serás de él.

En silencio nos vemos. Aún con ambas manos en su rostro. Trato de grabarme cada línea, gesto, expresión, elemento de su rostro, porque sé que tal vez ya no lo vea más.

-Ven, vamos, tienes que irte.- Le ayudo a ponerse de pie.- ¿Quieres que pida un taxi por la lluvia?

-No, así está bien.- Limpia su rostro con la manga de su blusa.- Gracias, Shaoran.

Bella sonrisa.

Caminamos hacia la puerta y cuando está dispuesta a marcharse hablo.

-Gracias por venir, Sakura, creo que nunca había sido tan sincero.

-Gracias a ti, por escucharme, por todo.

Una última vez tomo de su mano, antes de que se vaya, quiero llorar. A lo mejor lo notó y me vuelve abrazar.

-Una última vez.- Susurra.- Antes de irme.

Y no puedo evitar derramar lágrimas, la aprieto fuerte contra mí, hasta que encaje perfectamente en mi cuerpo. Inhalando su dulce aroma, aroma a cerezo. -Nada fue un tiempo pérdido ¿Verdad?- Susurro con un hilo de voz

-Absolutamente nada.- Dice cerca de mí oído.

Después de unos segundos nos separamos.

 _Nos miramos._

-Adiós, Shaoran.- Sonríe.

 _Nos sonreímos._

-Adiós, Sakura.- Sonrío.

 _Una vez más._

Y desaparece al cerrar la puerta.

La lluvia cae, como aquel día, pero ahora no estoy empapado por correr bajo la lluvia. Me resbalo en la puerta. La lluvia cae, como aquel día, estoy llorando como aquel día inclusive más, pero este día, el peso de mis hombros se está desvaneciendo.

La lluvia cae, como aquel día que nos besamos por primera vez.

Estoy sonriendo como el día en que te conocí.

Y ese día no llovía.

Fin.


End file.
